Carmen Ryder-Matthews (S3-S1)
Carmen Ryder-Matthews has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Carmen Ryder-Matthews is a original character and anti-hero created by Jack Bauer. Character History "Great... just great. This is officially the worst luck I ever have in my life." - CPR Earlier Life Carmen Pauline Ryder had lived a normal life with his older brother and her supposed parents, she did not know that her mother had left and her father had used one of his female friends to pose as their mother. In 1995, when CPR was just seven years old, her parents had died in an accidental fire cause by her brother, Dante. During the middle of the night, Dante had gone to use the bathroom and accidentally hit the bathroom radio, sending it into the sink. Dante was “taken in” by the sparks and didn’t do anything as the flames spread throughout the house. CPR had smelled the smoke and went to get her parents; however it was too late as her parents’ room was engulfed in flames and both of them had died. Minutes later, the fire department had arrived and they had taken the shell-shocked CPR and Dante to shelter. After the incident, CPR and her brother were sent to live with nearby aunt and uncle, who was firefighter. Her brother continue to show signs of pyromania; CPR had walked in on Dante finishing touches for a homemade flamethrower, incendiary grenades and Molotov cocktails. CPR thought it was Dante doing something for school but she would regret not telling the police because the next day he would used that flamethrower and explosives on the students. Dante’s Inferno On March of 2003, CPR had gone to school alone while Dante had finished his tactics against the school. He was going to hit them during lunch time and wouldn’t stop until the flames stopped. Using the gun he had stolen from his uncle’s bedroom closet, Dante walked to his school with his two duffel bags that were filled with his equipment. He had reached the school and, like a scene from the first Matrix, Dante went though security and they found his toys. Dante then killed the security guards with his uncle’s gun and tossed it elsewhere. He had his lighter and lit his first Molotov cocktail and threw down a crowned hallway, making those students his first victims. CPR had heard screaming and saw Molotov cocktails being thrown into the air and hitting either students, faculty, or the floor. When the Molotov cocktails were done for, CPR had a clear look to the Molotov cocktail thrower and saw it was her brother. As her brother strapped on his flamethrower and brunt any students or anyone he saw, CPR stop him but at the expense of her back; a streak of flames had engulf her entire back, which left her scarred for life. After the fire was put out, CPR tried to form a plan that would stop Dante but he had already skipped school and out of the area. Aftermath CPR was treated for her wounds but it proved worthless as her entire back was scarred for life. The three months that had followed were painful for CPR and it was up to the point where her doctors wondered if they should perform the outlawed the Rangeveritz Technique. The Rangeveritz Technique was not performed and when CPR was feeling much better, she would have gone home to rest after the recovery period. But on the day she went back home, she found Dante with their aunt and uncle tied with a bomb near them. CPR tied to untie them but Dante said that if she did that then the entire house would go up. CPR defied her brother and began to free her aunt and uncle, Dante set the timer and only said "I'm sorry" to his family, before he left them to their doom. With only ten seconds left on the timer, her aunt ordered CPR and Christopher Ryder, her uncle, out of the house as she sacrificed himself. Dante saw the house explode, never bothering to check on the outcome. CPR and her uncle escaped, but the damage was already done; she would have no heart to finish high school after that and lived on her own as a teenaged runaway. However CPR vowed to get revenge against her own brother for what he did to her, the family, and everyone else. For the next three years she would go around the underground LA music scene and eventually was the main squeeze of the lead singer for a local metal band, Wrath of the Gods. But CPR knew that sooner or later, Dante would have come back for her and burn her and anyone with her to a crisp. She had broken off her relationship with Scott Tibbs, the lead singer, and went on her way trying to find someone normal for the change. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One A Burning Rivalry By the end of October of 2006, Carmen had already found a rocker boyfriend and seemed to have a good life so far. One night after spending sometime inside a motel in Los Angeles, Carmen would have received a gift from him: an eight-and-half inch all-black Stiletto switchblade. She would have no time to say good-bye because her brother had found her; Dante ended up blowing her rocker boyfriend's car up with the rocker already inside after creating a trail of gasoline then using a match. While Dante dealt with the police, Carmen took off and needed sometime to stay low and be safe because she knew that Dante would burn her to death when he found her. After collapsing in the gutter of some alleyway for the night, Carmen had arrived at a local supermarket where she asked people for any spare money where she guessed as no one would want to give money to a girl who looked like she had spent her night in the gutter. However her would luck would change with the meeting of Daniel Matthews, and being with him, she felt relax with him as he had shared a similar past as her. CPR would find out that Daniel had lost his father and a few other family member and was coping with the emotional pain much like how CPR has done. Dealings with A Puppet Master CPR and Daniel would spend the next day or so getting to know each other. They would have spent hours talking about their interests, manly of their love of thinking and saying that Scott Tibbs was a big old prick, and what they may want from the future, but CPR was still unsure if she wanted to go to college or get a well-paying job. But she felt that there was a feeling where the both of them know each other quite well through this intimate bonding. But after dinner and taking a shower, CPR would run afoul with Greta Valeski, a teenager with a telekinetic ability and living puppets that she used to injure or kill people. At first CPR was getting beat up by Greta and was saved by Daniel who eventually subdued her and took her up the attic where the Matthews had set-up CPR's bedroom. The two of them watched her for the night and when morning came they were going downstairs to get breakfast when the puppet master was able to break free and attack the both of them until she able to subdue them. Around the same time Daniel Robert Rigg, a friend of Daniel's father, had arrived to check on the family and encountered some of the puppets after Greta had sent them to attack Rigg and Peter Strahm. After Rigg was able to get to the attic and free the both of them, CPR took no chase to attack Greta and speared her into the already wounded window where she had did the same thing prior while fighting Greta. The two women onto the ground before where CPR jokily commented she broke her tailbone when she was already stabbed and injured by Greta. Greta had already left the area and race off. When the medics came after Rigg called them, they tended to the injuries of CPR and Daniel that they endured during Greta's attacks. CPR helped Daniel clean up the house and were ready some R&R when the puppet master had come back along with several criminals whom were aiming to kill the both of them. CPR and Daniel were able escape from Daniel's house and book it towards Main Street where they would hide inside a clothing store and wait for Rigg to come. However unknown to CPR, her brother had inadvertently found his sister and processed to torch the place until he had ran out of fuel and CPR had already escaped when Rigg's car had gotten them to safely. Becoming Closer After being transported to the police precinct where they waited for Daniel's mother to arrive, everything took an unexpected twist when Daniel's father, Eric, had return from being dead. CPR watched as Eric had been reduced to a mania state after his return and eventually sub-due and taken to a nearby hospital for intense medical care. CPR and Daniel had gotten back to the Matthews house under watchful eyes of police officers and slept the night away in the same room, where CPR felt that she was growing closer to him. CPR would spent her next day laying on the floor of the attic, feeling both emotionally and physically drained from the course of the past few days. Daniel had went to go check on her and this had led their first passionate kiss. Telling her feelings towards him, the both of them kiss again and ate their dinner and later returning to Daniel's room where they engaged with a heavy make-out session. The next following days were relaxing for her as she slept some time becoming closer to him. On the day after Halloween, CPR invited Daniel to her clubhouse, a run down club inside an abandon lighthouse where she danced with him and gave him a small taste of things to come. Afterwards they headed back to the Matthews house and Daniel gotten some Ben-Gay from a local store to relieve the tension that CPR had with her back. When he was done putting it on her back, she kissed him and made out with him marking the second make out session she had with him. Only hours later, CPR was back up and looking around Daniel's room and saw photos of him as a kid and saw picture that teared her up as it had reminded the times when she and Dante had fun, and it was tears that awoken Daniel and CPR told him of the tearfully flashback she had. It was then when she finally told him that she was in love with him and Daniel told that he would never leave her and loved her as well. The next morning CPR awoke to Daniel's cellphone and heard the person on the other line speaking to Daniel, hearing about meeting in the town center in Downtown LA. Getting some fresh clothing, she follows Daniel to a Starbucks where she watched him speak to his friend. After tracking him down and seeing that his friend was really just a homeless man (or so she thought), CPR went to the hideout as she had felt bummed out for stalking Daniel like that. Much later after Daniel arrived, she said she was sorry and walked back home with him. Over the course of the next week, CPR was feeling right at home. With Daniel going to back to high school, she went out and did stuff like helping out club mangers with their clubs. Somehow she felt that she needed to get away, but this was her home now. The next couple of days CPR stopped by Daniel's workplace and spoke him, even saying what happened on that day. She then plans a weekend date between the both of them, hoping to go to the movies. Later that night when CPR, Daniel, and his mother were eating they were surprised to see Dorian Sullivan, a cousin of Eric Matthews, and they talked about Eric which made Daniel leave the table because it had upsetted him. CPR and Daniel would rest only when CPR had awoke and watched the news which awoke Daniel. They were set to watch a thing about Scott Tibbs but everything changed when they saw John Kramer aka The Jigsaw Killer was over the phone when it was the religious serial killer John Doe who began taunting Kramer about how it was his work that he had been copying. Even still Carmen's relationship with Daniel was reaching new including Daniel losing his virginity to her. Rocky Road CPR and Daniel had hit a rough patch in their relationship when Daniel had begun to be distancing himself away from her. After comforting on this CPR had left him only for Daniel to race after her and CPR told him that her emotions were her peak as the thought of losing him was heart-breaking as she saw him as the perfect guy for her. Daniel would leave the house and CPR waited for him to return home as he went to help the homeless man whom she had met almost nine months before. During the day she had helped Michelle Matthews, Daniel's mother, as she did the dishes with her. While washing them, CPR began to talk to Michelle about Daniel and how he was late in coming home. CPR was about to say something when some kids still playing with Fourth of July fireworks had disrupted things and CPR threaten them with her Beretta 92F pistol. Michelle was shocked over this and CPR sat on the curb waiting for Daniel to come home. When he did CPR greeted him with a barrage of kisses and lead him inside where he was yelled by his mother and CPR joined Daniel back to his room where they went to sleep for the night. The next morning after being rebellious towards Michelle, both CPR and Daniel had went out to the nearest multiplex to go and see Transformers. The both of them had a lunch at pizza joint where Daniel still had a job then walked to the multiplex where CPR would meet an old friend of hers, Ashley MacGuffin whom was seeing the film along with the both of them. After the film and CPR saying good-bye to her friend, the two of them had spent some alone time between the two of them and CPR knew that her romance between herself and Daniel were stronger. Zombies The next morning both CPR and Daniel had gotten up early to make breakfast for Michelle whom had came down after smelling it. Before everything was done, Dustin Redmond (whom had attacked the Matthews house before with Greta Valeski) had arrived and took the family hostage, but much to their surprise Peter Strahm was outside and waiting. He took charge and quickly aided the family in rescue. Strahm had led them to safely and drove them out of the area only to have one of the gang members chase after them in a mine raker military vehicle (Strahm and Daniel assisted by shooting at the vehicle), which ended when Strahm drove into a narrow alleyway and driven towards a junkyard where everyone could recuperate from their injuries. After Strahm had fixed the wounds of Daniel and CPR (the both of whom suffered stab and gunshot wounds), he was attacked by Dr. Peyton Westlake aka Darkman before let go. Darkman pleaded for the group to get out of the area, but after some pleading from CPR's point of view, Darkman allowed them some rest and relaxation inside the factory warehouse he occupied. Over time Darkman had become friendly with them and offered his services when Hoffman's name came up which both Strahm and Rigg were both greatful for. While general hell was breaking loose including that Los Angeles was being attacked by zombies caused from a 2-4-5 Trioxin outbreak, Eric and Rigg eventually re-united with the others, they set out for escape in an RV and along the way encountered resistance from Dustin's gang, which resulted in the abduction of Chris Strickland, Daniel's cousin. With Chris in danger, the crew set out to save Chris and survive the zombie outbreak, and CPR had tried to comfort Daniel, as he also tried to remain calm with his increasingly unstable and violent father. After the zombie outbreak had finally been contained, CPR and the Matthews family returned back to Los Angeles. Pregnancy and Another Love In August 2007, CPR would learn that she was to be a mother following her and Daniel's last love session, resulting in her pregnancy. Daniel and his parents were surprised by this revelation, and Daniel himself felt unready for fatherhood which caused some space problems between the two as Daniel began to grow more and more distance towards CPR, who now was actually unaware that Daniel had another woman in his life: Angel Claremont, the helper of Amanda Young. CPR and Michelle would have to depart after Eric had been admitted in a Crystal Lake hospital, following a violent and crazed outburst after a personal manhunt of Amanda Young and Jason Voorhees. However CPR had wanted to stay with Daniel, whom only gave the reason of him not wanting to see his father as a wreck. CPR and Michelle had arrived to see Eric in distress, and over the next couple of days, they stayed at the hospital along with Eric's friends, Daniel R. Rigg and Allison Kerry. While there, CPR had gotten a sonogram of her unborn child and saw her unborn was to be a boy. CPR felt more then happy that she was now going to be a mother and felt more like Carmen Ryder, then CPR. Three Will Become One After arrivng back home much earlier then expected, Carmen told Daniel the news and was happy to be back with him again. Later that night when Daniel went to get some water downstairs, he was jumped by enforcers Hoffman had with him, the Detective-Lieutenant having visited the Matthews residence earlier that day. Hoffman had feared crime boss Robert G. Durant with him, demanding to know the whereabouts of both Amanda and Jason. When Daniel refused to answer, Durant had Michelle (who had briefly returned to get some belongings she left behind after leaving for a business trip) shot execution-style in front of Daniel while she was suffocated with a plastic bag over her head. Daniel was in shock over seeing his mother die so brutally in front of him, as Carmen was abducted along with him, Angel Angel Claremont and Amanda Young (whom had been secretly living with Daniel during Carmen and Michelle's trip) while Jason Voorhees was left behind after a grizzly shootout. The foursome were transported to the American chapter of the torture and murder-for-hire organization, Elite Hunting, and taken to a holding cell inside. Daniel was then taken to a torture chamber to endure torture from Dante, who eavesdropped at the Matthews home earlier, seeing the damage done. With help from Carmen, Dante was killed though Carmen more then basically haunted by the actions she had did in order to stay alive. Both Daniel and Carmen escaped the torture chamber and would re-unite with the others after they escaped. They also had help along the way from Jason (who found his way there), Dylan Christy and Elias Voorhees (who traced them there) and Darkman (who was there infiltrating). Carmen went with her new gang of friends even after Eric traced Daniel's whereabouts and urged for him to come to him, Dorian, Rigg and Kerry to save Daniel from Eric's enemies, but Daniel couldn't leave Angel and Carmen on their own, and opted to go with them instead. He kept them both company as they spent the night at John's underground lair hideout, and could only prepare for the responsibilities he now had as both a husband, father and Jigsaw Killer. Following the arrest and capture of John the following day and Carmen escaping with the others in time, Carmen stay on the sidelines preparing to become a mother, while Daniel was the one mainly planning and spearheading a plot to free John and set John's plan to reveal Hoffman's deceptive double life to the public, and it was to all come together in time for March the following year, in time for John's highly publicized trial. But most importantly during this time though, the three of them had gotten married to each other, thus becoming a three person couple that became one. Regular Appearance CPR stands at five foot seven and a half inches tall and weighs about or around one hundred and thirdly pounds. She has an athletic and curvy body type. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She manly wears dressed down, or in her words "tomboyish", clothing such as jeans, T-shirts, cargo pants and shorts, hoodies, and sneakers. Most notably her entire back is scarred for life from her brother’s flamethrower attack. At first it was third-degree burns and blisters, but over the years, it had reduce to scarring. Trademark Gear Aside from caring personal possessions such as her wallet or her cellphone, CPR often used as a primary weapon, an eight-and-half inch Stiletto switchblade given to her last boyfriend prior to his death. However she is seem more the willing to use whatever she has at her disposable including tortuous weapons, her own rage, and mostly various firearms. Category:Carmen Ryder (S3) Category:Badass Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S3)